


Unfriendly Skies

by were_lemur



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond is sick of airports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfriendly Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 185
> 
> Vienna to Heathrow was the first leg of MY trip home.

He was, 007 thought, thoroughly tired of airports.

Dodging invading elbows, trying to ignore a screaming child, he felt like he spent half his life in a cramped seat with far too little padding, on his way to or from a mission for MI-6.

The flight from Vienna to Heathrow would be the last leg of his current journey. In just a few hours, he'd be able to shower the grit of travel from his body and slide between his own cool sheets. Finally, he'd be able to stretch out and relax.

Until, of course, his country needed him again.


End file.
